


Fireflies

by Cassarilla



Series: Blue Paladins [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, F/M, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassarilla/pseuds/Cassarilla
Summary: The paladins are enjoying a relaxing night together on Earth, when Hunk points out something.This is cheesy and fluffy and I regret nothing.(INCLUDES ILLUSTRATION)
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Blue Paladins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611178
Kudos: 16





	Fireflies

Fireflies decided to join the Paladins as they were enjoying a sunset on earth. Hunk glanced Lance and Allura’s way.  
  


“You guys are really out here glowing like these bugs....”  
  


The couple looked at each other.Sure enough, there was a soft glow from their Altean markings.Lance’s markings had begun to glow once Allura returned from repairing realities.He searched for her and they were reunited.    
  


She’s queen of Altea.He’s the Commander of Altea’s Galaxy Garrison base.They’ve been enjoying being together in a peaceful time for months now.  
  


Their markings however, still glow from time to time when they are together. The other Paladins can’t help but tease them about it, but Lance just takes the opportunity to flirt with the only girl he ever flirts with.  
  


“What can I say,” Lance looked at his girlfriend with a cheesy grin.  
  


“You’re going to say it again aren’t you?” Allura sighed dramatically, but a smile played on her lips.  
  


“She lights up my life.” Lance finished the phrase she’s heard pretty much anytime someone mentions the glowing marks.  
  


“Guys.” Pidge groaned. “I don’t think I can handle hearing that line one more time. Maybe we should stop teasing them about it, for my sanity’s sake.”  
  


The couple looked the green paladin’s way and laughed.  
  
  
  


“Right.” Shiro rolled his eyes. “As if you guys could really just let any opportunity to mess with each other go.”  
  


“I like to think of it as making the best of opportunities.” Keith shrugged.  
  


“Ah look at you Paladins!” Coran exclaimed.“Enjoying a night off together surrounded by fiery bugs. Why they remind me of a story I once heard....”  
  


They spent the evening laughing and exchanging stories long into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Speedpaint - https://youtu.be/aff9SCh84QY
> 
> Instagram, tumblr, twitter, Deviantart - @CassarillaDraws


End file.
